Bella's Return
by Alice Lee OC
Summary: Four years ago Bella Swan left Death City for safety reasons. Now with nothing holding her in Forks she returns unaware of what awaited her. OCC Bella and takes place in New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight or Soul eater.**

**If I did Edward wouldn't be a sap and Medusa would have died a painful death in episode 21 and never came back.**

**Edward: Not this again didn't you already try writing a story with us?**

**Yeah, but this'll turn out much better for many reasons**

**Soul: I don't trust you.**

**Everyone else: I second that!**

**Story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Four years ago<strong>

The mobster ran through the streets, running for his life as the brown haired and pale skinned female meister chased him. He gripped his gun turned around and prepared to fire at the young girl. What he didn't know exactly how tough the duel wielding meister's swords were. The bullets bounced right off and ended up killing him.

"Well that's that," I said as Christopher swallowed the mobster's soul.

Bre stretched and said, "This is too easy how much longer till we get to hunt witches?"

I rolled my eyes at my sister's impatience, "Right now it stands at eighty each for you two, so 18 more."

"Well time to tell Lord Death about the success, and Bella Uncle Charlie left a package for you two," Chris informed us.

"Cool," Bre and I said at the same time.

* * *

><p>"Bells, this isn't healthy this moping around, wait never mind moping would be an improvement to this," Charlie slammed his fist on the table.<p>

"Dad, there is something I need to tell you, I'm going back to Death City," I said it firmly and Charlie blinked, surprised.

"Why Death City? Of all places?" he asked, I hadn't been there in four years, not since that night.

"Because, I won't be chased by memories and I can distract myself when something poops up. Also I would love to see Bre and Chris again," the reasons were true Death City was the one place that I could go to and not expect one of the Cullens around every corner. "Lord Death asked me to be a new professor at the academy since someone died, I saw no reason not to go, and accepted."

"Alright, go you do need to get out of here and who knows? Maybe you'll find someone else," it sounded like he wanted to add "Someone who won't destroy you."

"Goodbye Dad," I said to him as I waved goodbye in the truck.

"Hello, Hello, Bella welcome back it's good to see you. How have you been?" Death Greeted me as I stood in the death room to tell him I had arrived.

"Good to be back I guess," I shrugged while speaking. "So which classroom am I teaching?"

"Full Moon right down the hall from your old classroom," he answered.

"Alright see you later Lord Death," I smiled and said. Wonder if Stein still teaches.

* * *

><p><strong>Chris Pov<strong>

"Chris you won't guess who the new professor is at the academy," My friend Soul said to me.

"Who is it Soul?" I asked honestly curious and bored out of my mind.

"That cousin yours Bella," Soul was looking at me as if seeing my reaction. When it settled in I ran to see if Bre knew.

"Holy shit! Seriously? Bella's back?" she obviously didn't know. We both ran to the academy. Words weren't needed to know that we were thinking the same thing. Was Bella really back in Death City?

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Pov<strong>

"So you're really back, how have you been? Bre and Chris have no doubt heard the news and are heading this way to see you," Maka was standing in the doorway as we caught up.

"I've been fine, I needed a change of pace and scenery and I figured this would be a good place for that, so how're you and Soul?" I asked casually.

"Still just friends, and Bre and Kid are engaged, no wedding plans have been made yet though, Black*Star has been… Well… Black*Star," Maka shrugged and sighed.

"And Tsubaki?" I asked.

"I've been fine, Maka and I were having a girls day when we heard you were filling the old professor's place,"

"Yeah been awhile hasn't it?"

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!WRITER'S GET ANGRY WITHOUT REVIEWS!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight or Soul eater.**

**If I did Jacob and Leah would have been together and Crona would be a girl.**

* * *

><p>"Bella! Oh my gosh I've missed you!" my hyper identical twin sister screamed at me giving me a hug.<p>

"Bre can't breathe," I gasped as she released me. She hadn't changed a bit since I left.

"So Bells, what hole have you been hiding under? And welcome back and all that," Chris smirked at me sharp teeth and all.

"I was with Renee most of the time and for the last year I was with Charlie, kind of boring when there's no one who needs killing," I rolled my eyes and they laughed.

"You haven't changed one bit Bells. So how about we go the coffee place after work and catch up?" Bre offered.

"Sure, why not?" I shrugged and smiled.

"So why did you decline five months ago? The job I mean," Chris spoke up. I sighed, what could I say? Because five months ago I had a boyfriend I thought I would spend all eternity with?

"Something happened a month ago," damn it! There was sadness in my voice, now they might suspect something!

"Who do we need to kill?" Bre and Chris said in unison.

"No one. I don't want to talk about it," I whispered under my breath.

"Alright, whatever. Do you remember Ivy?" Bre asked.

"Yes, it'd be impossible not too," Ivy was a witch who, in exchange for a peaceful life, helped DWMA against Arachne. While most witches had animal based powers Ivy, as her name suggests uses plants.

"Well she currently has a plant nursery in the city," Bre was still hyper. And I blame all the coffee she drinks.

"Not surprised, and do you ever think of decaf?" I joked.

"That's what I tell her," Chris laughed.

"So what's being a Death Scythe like?" I asked both my weapons.

"Boring, some one always needs something," Bre complained.

"Not that different from being a normal weapon," Chris shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>After school ended<strong>

I walked down the stairs trying not to trip when I ran into, "Oh Bella, w-w-welcome back, nice to see you gotta go bye," Black*Star was still scared of me. Great I try to work on that.

"Crap!" I yelled as I triped down two flights of stairs. Ow damn I landed on my ankle.

"Oh shit Bella I'm sorry," Black*Star ran down to check on me.

"I'm fine, ow I'll head to infirmary real quick to see how bad it is," there are times when I don't like Charlie to much now would be one of them.

"Oh dear, Bella what happened?" Nygus asked.

"Tripped and fell down two flights of stairs," I admitted

"I don't think that would happen to anyone else," the nurse/weapon shook her head.

"What can I say I'm the clumsiest person in the world," I sighed.

"Good news it's only sprained," Nygus then added "Bella there's something I want you to do real quick since you're here, there's a new doctor here and I don't think he's human, can get a look at his soul and see if it's true or have I turned paranoid since Medusa,"

"I'll see what's what," I told her and closed my eyes. I saw a weapon's soul and a soul of something definitely _not _human, but not a witch ether wait a minute that soul is familiar, strong sense of compassion, curiosity, a want to help others. oh _please _no this can't be happening! "He's not human, but I'm not sure what he is," I said trying to stay calm. Bella relax what are the odds that it's Carlisle?

"Alright you should be able to walk on it now, and hopefully I won't be seeing you anytime soon," she seemed worried.

"Yeah, bye," I had to get out of there as soon as possible. I knew they won't hurt anyone if they are here, but I didn't want a run-in. That would be extremely awkward.

"Keep it together Bells," I whispered to myself. I took a deep breath.

"Isabella!" I turned and saw a familiar blue man was trying to catch up to me.

"Sid what's up?" I asked concerned.

"Lord Death wants to see you, said it was important," he reported.

"Should I call Brianna and Christopher?" what could Lord Death possibly want?

"I don't know," Sid shrugged.

"Alright I'll go see what he wants," I turned around and started walking towards the death room.

"So Dr. Cullen isn't human? Do you have any idea what he is?" Lord Death asked. Curiosity coloring his voice. Crap! How am I supposed to answer that? "Or is there some reason you can't tell me?" he hit the mark.

"I know the Cullens on a personal level and promised not to tell, they were like family to me, I'm sorry I can't answer without breaking that promise or lying to you Lord Death," I admitted. "But don't worry thy won't hurt anyone who doesn't deserve it."

"So they aren't dangerous?"

"They are but the Cullens chose not to be," that pretty much summed it up.

"Oh, and you might want to talk to Ivy, she found something you would be interested in!"

What could she possibly have found? My thoughts lingered to the day I had met Ivy.

_I was running through the forest my sister in one hand, my cousin in the other. "That plant witch is here somewhere!" Bre was talking through our wavelengths. We didn't have orders to kill her, only to bring her in._

"_What was he thinking sending us to kidnap a witch?" Chris was getting more and more pissed off by the second._

"_Calm down Chris, I might be able to sense her if you both shut up for a while," I closed my eyes, having my brain send more signals to portion that controlled my sixth sense. "There!" and I was off._

"_Good a meister had arrived, can I ask for a small request before you attempt to kill me?" she sounded like she was in her twenties, looked that way too. She had green hair I almost mistook for a vine pulled into a braid, yellowish skin and the veins everywhere but her face looked like roots as they nearly popped out of her skin. "I am the plant witch whose name has been long forgotten, I don't even remember it,"_

"_Then do you mind if I call you 'Ivy'? And we're not here to kill you, Lord Death wants to talk to you peacefully," I told her._

"_Hmm… Ivy, I like it, yes please do and in that case shall we leave for Death City?"_

"I want you to meet a new friend of mine her family moved here a month ago," Bre was chattering away.

"I don't think she wants to meet that hyper pixie," Chris rolled his eyes as he spoke.

"Oh please, Bella and Alice will get along just fine as she's been dying to Bells since _you _mentioned her!" Bre argued. A hyper pixie named Alice? No, no way in hell! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!

"Hey Bre so this your sister wow, you two are identical!" I didn't have to look to know who's voice that was, it was Alice Cullen's. A voice I would recognize anywhere.

_Oh shit _was all I could think.

"Excuse me," I whispered before nearly running off. I closed the bathroom door and leaned against the door. The hole in my chest was throbbing _they're here, what do I do?_

* * *

><p><strong>Alice Pov<strong>

"Edward come on! Stop mopping and get up!" I was pulling on my brother's arm and sighed. "Edward this is very important!"

"Go away Alice," his voice was emotionless. _BELLA IS IN DEATH CITY! _I shouted with my thoughts. His head snapped up, "What?" I replayed the quick encounter with her. Edward stood up so fast only a vampire would have seen it. His mind was no longer in his room.

"Good luck," I told him as he walked out of the house for the first time since arriving here.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight or Soul eater.**

**Bella: So, do Edward and I talk this chapter?**

**Yes, but I am changing your response to him.**

**Meaning you won't be together for awhile.**

**Edward: Does she not forgive me?**

**Yes and no and she also gets really mad.**

**Both: Oh?**

**You'll see.**

* * *

><p>My eyes opened to a knock on the door. After some catching up with my weapons I had gone to my apartment it was kind of small, but I didn't expect to spend a lot of time here. With missions and work, how much time could I possibly spend awake here?<p>

The knock came again. _Speaking of sleep… _who could that be at-I glanced at my alarm clock- 6:00 in the morning? Before answering the door I, quickly got dressed and brushed out my hair.

"Who on earth-" I opened the door and was stunned. There he stood the last person I expected to see. _Why is he… oh right. But why come to _my _apartment? ALICE! _She must have said something to him. Shit!

"Can I come in?" he asked. Part of me wanted to slam the door in his face. _It wouldn't hurt him. _While the other was saying this was a dream or I'm hallucinating, and to just close the and go back to bed and wake up as if yesterday didn't happen.

"Go ahead," I moved out of the doorway. _You are going to regret this! _I didn't care, if yesterday was real I was bound to run into another Cullen, hell Alice would probably watch my plans and set up run-ins.

He sat down on the and looked at me, regret and pain were the main emotions in his eyes. Edward took a deep breath "Bella I," he sighed, "Where do I start?"

"Why you're here would be nice," I sounded like I felt, very pissed with thin patience.

"I came because I," he sighed again. 'Spit it out already!' was what I wanted to say before he continued, "I want, no I _need _you back," he tensed up waiting for my answer.

Saying 'get out' crossed my mind, as did kicking him hard enough to make another man collapse. I did nether, "Now I know I'm dreaming," I whispered to myself. I turned and walked back to my bedroom.

I heard him get up, next thing I knew I was pinned against the door. "Bella just listen to me. I will do whatever it takes to prove to you that I love you. Is there any way that you can forgive me? Any way I can get you back? If there is please tell me, I can't live without you I don't know how," his hands were on both sides of me face.

Edward was looking me in the eyes. The same look of regret and pain was there.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward Pov<strong>

One and four tenths inches was between our faces. Bella, what can I do? How do I get an angel like you back in my arms? Tell me, and I will never let you go again. I missed her so much. I knew there was a chance that I was too late, or that I'd hurt her too much. I was ready for anything she would say.

"Leave me alone, how can I trust that you will never leave me again? Just go I may still love you, but you aren't breaking me like that again bastard." anything except that.

"As you wish, if you need me for anything just call me," it was the least I could do. At least I might have her in my life, I can work on earning her forgiveness. I moved my arms, the pain of losing her gripped me. I had to leave before I did anything drastic.

"I'm so sorry my love," I whispered as I closed the door to her apartment. I ran, I didn't know where I was going, just somewhere where I wouldn't be found for awhile till think about my next move. I wasn't going to give her up without a fight. I would fix things between us, If it was my final act.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Twilight or Soul Eater.**

**Sorry for not updating in awhile I have had the worst writers block and story ideas refuse to leave me be (goes for all stories)**

**And thanks to WolfLover17 for the idea in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Black*Star this is a bad idea are you sure about this?" Tsubaki asked me.<p>

"Of course I'm sure! I am the great Black*Star!" she still looked worried, Tsubaki shouldn't be worried she must of known that by now.

"Black*Star what are you planning?" Soul asked me.

"He's challenging Bella to a fight," my weapon sighed.

"Why? Aren't you still scared of her?" Soul asked.

"I'm following Maka's advise, face my fear head on!" and I continued to look for Swan.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice pov<strong>

Bree was dragging me with more strength than I thought possible for her. "Come on Pixie, you and that brother of yours have some explaining to do." She sounded madder than Esme did after Emmett and Jazz ruined her garden fighting.

"What's wrong?"

"That's what I intend to find out," I was scared out of my mind now.

"Hey, wait wrong Swan sorry!" Black*Star passed us with a very worried Tsubaki following.

"Bree please talk him out of dueling your sister!" Tsubaki cried out. What?

"Black*Star you know you're going to lose, right?" Bree asked him. Huh? "Ah hell who am I kidding? She'll kill you, or your ego, whichever goes first. Have fun," she waved as she continued to drag me.

"How is she even this strong?" I whispered to myself.

"I'm a weapon and a death scythe. Strength is one of the few perks," how did she hear me?

"Shouldn't you be worrying about Bella?" it amazed me how different Bella and Bree were. Bree was carefree, liked shopping, could play the guitar, was a good dancer and had a slight tan! I would've thought she was the one raised in Phoenix, not Bella.

"Bells will fine, and how do you know Bella? She practicality _ran_ from you yesterday."

"We have a history, Edward dated Bella for awhile," almost married her too. Best not to tell her everything though.

"That explains what he was doing at her apartment at six in the morning."

"You might want to stop your moronic friend," Bree was shaking her head.

"Why?" Christopher sounded worried.

"He is to pick a fight with a pissed off Bella."

"Oh shit, Black*Star you dumb ass," he whispered as he ran off to find his friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Pov<strong>

I was still upset at Edward for this morning. That was why I was here just outside of the city blowing off some steam. Cursing as I punched some of the trees around me. "Who does that bastard think he is? Showing up out of nowhere like that!" I heard a movement in the trees behind me. "Who's there? I have no patience right now," I warned whoever was trying to sneak up on me.

"IT IS I THE GREAT-" you have _got_ to be kidding me!

"The first assassins rule means shutting the hell up!" I yelled back.

"Damn it! How did she hear me? Oh well, I guess I'm to big for my own good," Black*Star jumped from the tree.

"Black*Star everyone has told you this is a bad idea will you please listen!" Tsubaki sounded really concerned.

"What idiotic thing has he convinced himself to do this time?" I asked them.

"Bella fight me!" at least Black*Star is straight forward.

"Why should I? and no," I was angry yes, but I didn't go around itching for a fight, like some people I know. Tsubaki sighed with relief, grabbed Black*Star by the shoulder and attempted to drag him away.

"Black*Star!" she cried and I saw he wasn't there anymore.

"Stupid," I whispered as Black*Star tried to attack me from behind. I turned and caught his fist, kicked him in the stomach and pushed him to send myself ten feet away. Now that I actually noticed my surroundings I saw I was in the same spot as when we first matched wavelengths as a team.

"Damn it!" he shouted as he straightened himself, and ran towards me for another attack. I dodged and ran till we ended up in switched positions. Black*Star cursed again. "Tsubaki!" he called, she sighed and went into her chain scythe mode, he held one end near his face the other slithering like a snake to create a star around some of the trees.

It was their 'Trap Star' technique, simple to outsmart if you knew him. I smirked and ran stepping over the chains, and it activated. I jumped over Black*Star and pushed him into his own trap. He was now wrapped in his own weapon. More swearing on his part, Tsubaki changed back to her normal form to release her meister.

"Tell me why you wanted to fight me so badly," I told him as he stood.

"Easy, I'm going to surpass God one day and to do that I need to see if I've surpassed you, and maybe I won't be as scared of you anymore," he grinned at me.

"You sound almost like Chrona," I laughed.

"Maybe, but I don't give a damn!" Tsubaki went into ninja sword form. And rushed towards me again, I hit him with my soul wavelength, Black*Star flew into a tree.

"Give up Black*Star, yes I'll admit you out power me, but I'll out smart you," I called as he stood and coughed up some blood. "You alright?" I asked.

"Pissed I still can't defeat you, other than that I'm fine."

"We're surprised you didn't kill him Bells," my head snapped up at Chris's voice. I turned to not only Chris, but Soul, Maka, Bree, Liz, Patty, Kid, and the entire Cullen family. The latter with very confused faces.

Oh shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, Dun, Dun.<strong>

**Black*Star: Why do I always lose?**

**Bella: A cliffhanger? Really?**

**Heh Heh.**

**Edward: Why?**

**Tip for fellow writers Three days grace has Anti-Writers block powers!**

**Kid: 3 is not symmetrical. **

**All: Shut up.**

**Review! Please! I update faster when you review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Twilight or Soul Eater.**

**GUESS WHO!**

**Soul: Not again.**

**Emmet: This girl worries me.**

**Chrona: I-I'm next aren't I?**

**MUHAHAHAHA!**

**Alice: She's lost it.**

**Tsubaki: I don't think she had it to begin with.**

**I'M NOT CRAZY!**

**Rosalie: Sure you're not.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><em>I turned to not only Chris, but Soul, Maka, Bree, Liz, Patty, Kid, and the entire Cullen family. The latter with very confused faces.<em>

_Oh shit._

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked them blushing lightly.

"Long enough," Rosalie was saying, "What the _hell_, Bella look out!"

I turned only to see Black*Star coming at me again. I blocked him just in time, "Don't turn your back on an enemy!" he shouted right in my ear. I _really _didn't need this. Another soul wave enhanced punch to the head and a normal kick to his stomach and Black*Star fell to the ground.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki cried, running towards where Black*Star lied on the ground.

"_Someone _has some explaining to do." Jasper was the only one of the Cullens not shocked into silence.

"I know, I know," this isn't going to be fun.

"And here we thought she was pissed," Soul was shaking his head. "We did try to stop him Bella."

"It's alright he'll be conscious soon. I blew off some steam before he attacked me, and I'll admit I'm a little rusty," first time I fought like a meister in four years.

Bree was giving the Cullens a look and her eyes flashed to me. _Alice told me some of how they know you, but she didn't tell the whole story. _That _much I know._

Okay Bella deep breaths, what else could possibly go wrong? I coughed and threw up a lot of black blood. Okay besides that. "Bella!" about ten or so voices called out.

"I'm fine," I said as I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and straightened myself and sighed. "This is going to be a long day, I just know it."

* * *

><p>"Bella, I've told you before you <em>need<em> to be careful, no one is sure what Medusa did to you yet, and this throwing up black blood is not a good sign," five minutes and Ivy was already lecturing me.

"I'm fine Ivy really, I don't know what that was about at all," I told her. I was in Ivy's plant nursery, trying to figure out what Lord Death was talking about. "And a little birdie told me you found something."

"Yes I found something. I was looking at your blood samples for the millionth time when I noticed the first oddity," Ivy sighed, "I looked at it closer and saw that it was a snake." She was looking at me gauging my reaction to this.

"That explains how Medusa was controlling me then," was all I could say.

"There's more, I compare every one of the samples and found that each had a snake inside or even two or three in some cases. Bella the snakes are still _alive_, even the one in the samples still move."

"So I have dozens of tiny snakes living inside my blood?" the ancient plant witch nodded grimly. I held up my hand I could almost imagine the snakes swimming in my veins. I really tried not to think to hard on that.

Ivy stomped on the floor and said "Hope your enjoying it in hell," as if sending a message to her dead youngest sister. She sighed again, "I wish there was more to tell you but-"

"It's fine, call me if you find something else, and that reminds me any sort of cactus here?"

"How did I know you would ask, in the back come on," she gestured her head to a counter with a door behind it.

* * *

><p>I set my new cactus-which was only the size of a baseball right now-on the window seal and gave it tree drops of water. There was a knock on the door, either a Cullen or Bree and Chris. I smiled at the thought of my weapons, giving a slight chuckle at the memory of one argument they had.<p>

"_Come it could _so _happen and you know it!"_

"_Brianna, vampires don't exist."_

"_So vamps can't be real yet werewolves might?"_

"_You saw Free what else would you call him?"_

"_A psycho with a magic eye, don't change the subject!"_

_SMACK! My current favorite book hit them both square in the head. "Stop arguing both are just as likely as the other now shut up!"_

Bree would be laughing at the fact vampires are real. I did for about five minutes. I opened the door was the last Cullen I expected a visit from, Rosalie. "Okay human time to explain just what happened and who you really are."

I sighed and let her in. "Sure but tell your family later I don't want to explain it twice."

And I told her everything, from my slow start as a meister with only Bree to meeting Chris and partnering up with him. The accident that led to me going into a coma, what Medusa had done to me during it. This was the one time she commented, through out my whole story.

"So _that _is who that bitch is! Everyone so cautious around Carlisle, as if he's-"

"As if he wants to take over the world," I explained how Medusa had woken the Kishin, and how Maka had defeated them and how she had controlled me like a puppet.

"So why did you leave?" she asked as I finished explaining my role in the past events.

"I really pissed off the witches, big time I can't tell you how many have tried to kill me in the past."

"What did you do?"

"I killed the Grand Witches two daughters, and turned Bree and Chris into Death Scythes."

"Nice, If you had told me when we met you were a meister-"

"You wouldn't have believed me," I finished for her, "I was going to tell you guys on my birthday as an explanation of why I didn't want to celebrate it."

"You felt that someone was missing, and I can't blame you."

"It was nice to talk to you Rosalie, and be careful you never know what is walking around these streets at night."

"Call me Rose, see you around then Bella." she smiled as she walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>One of my fastest updates. EVER.<strong>

**Rosalie: So Bella and I are friends now?**

**Like it says in the summary OOC Bella.**

**Rosalie: Meaning?**

**Out Of Character Bella.**

**Soul: Your sane again?**

**Maaayyybbbe**

**Soul and Rosalie: *sighs***

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Soul Eater or Twilight.**

**There is no turning back now that you've woken up the demon in me.**

**Maka: What are you doing?**

**Nothing.**

**Maka: Didn't sound like nothing.**

***Whispers* Shit she heard me.**

**Maka: Ahem still here. **

**Story!**

**Maka: Hey wait a minute!**

* * *

><p>For once it dead quiet in the house. I had repeated what Bella had told me to my family. They were having a hard time comprehending that 'Little defenseless Bella' wasn't so defenseless after all. I had walked home at a human pace to let it sink in.<p>

"That explains this afternoon," Jasper said after a hour of silence.

"I just wish we had seen a video of what happened with James, in a way it explains some of his thoughts when Emmett and Jasper tore him apart," Edward mumbled. Wait, he didn't know? As in Bella didn't tell him back in Forks?

"So Bells didn't even tell _you _well I guess if she had we wouldn't have left," Emmett shook his head.

"_We have to leave Bella could be killed next time, and I don't mean what happened today."_

"_I don't know Edward, Bella was planning on telling us something but it vanished before I got to see what."_

"_Edward we are the ones protecting Bella from vampires like James, If we leave she'll be defenseless!"_

"_For once I agree about the human, we've seen how bad her luck is, if we leave who knows what could happen to her?"_

"_Edward are you sure about this?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I don't know about this Edward I have a very bad feeling abut this."_

"You really should have listened Edward, but still who would've guessed Bella was a meister?" I knew he was stupid now we know just how stupid Edward is. "But at least we don't have to be careful around everyone, ninety percent of Death City knows we aren't human, and the other ten percent wouldn't be surprised to find out," everyone shot me a look.

"Since when are you the expert?" Jasper asked.

"Meisters can see souls, our souls show we aren't human. The meisters would tell their partners and knowledge spreads like wildfire. Bella told me everything, so maybe there's hope for you yet Eddie," just to piss him off.

No response.

* * *

><p><strong>Ivy Pov.<strong>

I zoomed in on the lens to if any difference between the snakes of four years ago and today. There was, the newer one were big enough to let me see small pieces of writing on each. The word 'destroy' in witch writing, destroy what? The academy? Lord Death? Bella? All three? Zooming in further I noticed some snakes had the words 'follow orders' "Follow orders and destroy? Why is that… Oh shit!" it wasn't like me too swear but this was an emergency. I wonder if her lab has anything else in it that would help? Too bad it was blown sky high. Maybe Sid and Nygus remember some of that circle?

"Nygus there you are I need to talk to you real quick," I said as I caught up with her.

"What's so important?"

"Do you remember _any _of the circle you and Sid saw on the wall of Medusa's lab?"

"Yes, photographic memory can be useful after all," we went into the infirmary where she grabbed a sheet of paper and drew the circle.

"Thanks Nygus, hope work is slow for you today."

"So do I."

I read through the circle quickly, it was just as I feared. I needed to find a way get those things out of Bella, or else they'll kill her. I hope it's not to late.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Pov<strong>

I held the textbook open as I wrote the sentence on the chalkboard. I heard one of my students snore. My head whipped around and I threw a needle at the boy who fell asleep, it hitting right above his head. "Now pay attention. You all have a very big test coming up and most can't afford to fall asleep in class," he gave a scared 'Yes professor Swan'. "Now I know you've seen this sentence thousands of times, but can anyone tell me what it means?"

The weapon of the boy who had been sleeping raised her hand and told me with precision the perfect answer. "Very good, and can you tell me the odds of-"

Bree walked in and stood by the door. _We have to go, Lord Death is sending us to check on something. _I nodded and told the class "The rest of the day you can use to study, be sure to look over the lesson I was teaching and maybe you'll do well in two weeks."

I closed the door walked next to my sister. "Hard to believe it's been four years since we were students here."

"I know what you mean, I really missed this place," I remembered everything how confused I was when I woke from the coma to my scheming to get Bree to admit her feelings to Kid.

"Seems like a lifetime ago doesn't it?"

"You're telling me, hey Chris," he smiled at me.

"There you two are, I've been here twenty minutes," Bree rolled her eyes.

"Hello, Hello! Good to see you're all here!" Death waved at us. He briefed on what needed to be checked on, a rouge weapon who is killing witches, humans, meisters and anything else in its way. "I want you and Maka to kill the rouge weapon, at his current rate he will become a Kishin."

"If we return he'll be dead." the three of us said in unison.

"Bella can we talk?"

"I'm busy Edward what do you want?"

"I thought you should know why we left, and I needed to see you," he looked awful, his eyes were black and had shadows underneath them as if he hadn't slept in a month, his clothes made him look as if he didn't care what the world thought of him anymore.

"Say it then, I'm meeting Maka and Soul at the airport to take care of something," I had more patience now and my temper wasn't flaring.

"I was trying to protect you, you needed to have a happy normal human life, it seems silly now knowing you're a meister, if I hadn't thought that I couldn't have left you. Bella leaving was the biggest mistake I ever made and the hardest thing I've ever done, I just wish there was a way to fix this," his hand made a tight fist.

"Edward I," I sighed, "I'm sure your family tried to stop you and I don't hate you or them, besides I might not live that long anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember what Rose told you about Medusa? She put these snakes inside me while I was when a coma knowing her they're set on self destruct," Edward didn't take that very well.

"Bella, I won't let you die. Is there anyway I can save you? Will turning you into a vampire kill these things?"

"I don't know, talk to Ivy but you _can't _be serious," my breathing quickened.

"I am completely serious Bella I love you, and if I can save you I will, you're everything to me, even if I can never hold you in my arms again."

"I'll think about it Edward, but again talk to Ivy, we can talk more when I get back."

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett Pov<strong>

Edward is a moron sometimes but this takes the cake of the stupid things he's ever done. Rosie is yelled his ears off when he got home, (I was surprised at _Rose_ sticking up for Bella) "You dumbass bullshiting moron!" was one of her many favorite phrases. Jazz, Alice and I was sitting at the far side of the house letting Rose scream at Edward. Esme was out visiting Ivy and Carlisle was at work.

I have never in my life seen Rose as pissed off as she was when Edward got home. We were still trying to absorb that Bella could be dying, Alice was taking it the hardest, but Bella was still like a sister to the rest of us, a daughter to Esme and Carlisle, and Edward's mate, (sort of).

Alice then got the usual blank look on her face. "What the hell?"

"Al what did you see?"

"I can't describe, Bella, black blood, snakes, tearing some creature apart."

"Alice making sense would help," Rose was walking in done yelling Edward's ears off.

"I'm not even sure what I saw."

* * *

><p><strong>Bella: I'm dying?<strong>

**Yep.**

**Song at beginning is Down With the Sickness by Disturbed.**

**Edward: You're a strange little girl.**

**Watch it with insults, I have no problem with Bella dying and never trusting you.**

**Edward: You wouldn't.**

***Grins as if is taken over by madness***

**Edward: You can't be sane.**

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Review! Please I live off of reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes, I am still very much alive.**

**Soul: Where the F*** have you been?**

**Looooooong story.**

**Rosalie: Bullshit.**

**Look, if one of you does the disclaimer I'll explain while they read the story.**

**Bella: Fine. This crazy person does not own Twilight**

**Maka: Or Soul Eater**

**Story!**

_Previously on Bella's return:_

_ "Al, what did you see?"_

_ "I can't describe, Bella, black blood, snakes tearing some creature apart."_

_ "Alice Making sense would help," __Rose was walking in done yelling Edward's ears off._

_ "I'm not even sure what I saw."_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Pov<strong>

I sighed and held my face in my hands, what the hell was I doing? I should have just told him to back off and to stay out of my life. "I guess Cullen really got to you huh?" Bree commented from next to me on the flight.

"You have no idea," I decided it couldn't hurt to confide in my sister. "What would you do if Kidd left you? If he said he didn't care anymore?"

"I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"Edward did that to me. The thing is though now's he's here saying he does love me and that he wants me back and that he'll do whatever he has to do to save me and I don't know what to do."

"Damn," Bree crossed her arms. "Well what to do want to do?"

"That's just it I don't know what I want," I leaned back into the chair and sighed. "On the one hand he's offering everything I want back but on the other how do I know he won't just up and leave again how can I be sure that he cares this time around?" I closed my eyes. "I know this could go downhill fast and I'm scared that I might hurt people I care about again."

"You're still upset about four years ago?" Maka asked from behind me.

"I almost killed all of you. Of course I'm still upset about it."

"Let's see what he does when we get back for now okay?" Bree asked I could both hear her concern in her voice and feel it through the weapon-miester connection.

All that was left was to wait for the flight to land.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle Pov<strong>

"I keep telling Lord Death that the simplest way to get answers out of you is to-"

"Professor Stein we've already talked about this. No you are not dissecting my family."

"Ruin my fun why don't you?" the professor frowned at me from his chair and puffed smoke in my face.

"Another thing, this habit is going to kill you some day."

"Assuming my job doesn't kill me first," he commented as he pushed his chair backwards out of my office.

I quietly wondered why no one is this school was normal, but then remembering that Bella and also been a student here... I suppose it shouldn't be a huge surprise. Alice's vision did bother me but I smiled and knew that somehow things would work themselves out.

"I see you and your family adjusted to the new lifestyle just fine. Most take years, not months to get used to all of this, and Stein doesn't help that adjustment," I recognized the voice of Esme's new friend Ivy.

"Hello Ivy. What brings you here? Esme is at the house."

"I know. Your son visited me a few hours ago, asked me some interesting questions and I ran a few tests. I figured you'd find the results fascinating."

"What were you testing?"

"It would appear that your son's saliva has a very unique attribute to it. I assume you've heard of the black blood by now?"

"I've heard of Crona and Ragnarok, if that's what you're asking."

"Most think that Ragnarok and the black blood are the same. This isn't exactly true. Ragnarok exists _inside_ of the black blood; he uses it to give himself a physical form and can control it to a limited portion. In most cases Crona does the controlling. I was wondering if you knew that Bella also carries a large amount of black blood in her own system."

"I heard the story of what happened to her," I answered remembering when Rosalie had explained it to us.

"I have spent the past few years trying to figure out how Medusa was able to do what she did to Bella. I have found the strings, metaphorically speaking, that she used. Your son's saliva destroyed them."

I wasn't really surprised, if it can heal the injuries from throwing one's self off a cliff in a matter of three days, then who's to say it can't counter witch magic? "Do you know how?"

"I hoping you could tell me that."

"I guess it's useless to hide ourselves, considering the whole miester thing. My family and I are vampires."

Ivy did the one thing I wasn't expecting, she burst out laughing. "I certainly wasn't expecting that one." She took a deep breath, "That makes sense though considering that is one thing I haven't seen yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I have been around a long time. I've seen a lot of things in my life, you and your family are definitely the first vampires. Congratulations."

I didn't have a real response to that one, but before I could explain how that applied to the situation a panicked student opened my door, "Doctor Cullen!"

"What?"

"Black*Star and Emmett are fighting outside the school grounds!"

I thought I told them to behave... What was going on? "I'll talk to him."

* * *

><p><strong>Liz Pov<strong>

"This had got to be one of the worst ideas he's ever had. Ever," I told Pattie as she laughed hysterically on the floor. The blue haired monkey had picked a fight with the biggest of the strange Cullen family. The big bear of a person looked ticked off but then again with comments like, and I quote, "Oi concrete face." and "Your stone ass is mine." Who wouldn't be?

"Em don't," the blonde guy put his hand on the big one's shoulder.

"I'm going to kill him!"

"Come on, he isn't worth it," the blonde pulled his brother's arm. The big guy growled. Like he seriously growled, not some fake thing.

"What the hell?" I commented.

"Black*Star for your sake you probably shouldn't..." Kidd tried.

"Don't back off like a pansy and fight me!" The monkey wasn't listening.

"He's going to get himself killed one of these days," Tsubaki sighed.

"That's asshole you're on!"

"I was bored anyway," I shrugged. "Hey how long do you think he'll last?"

"Five minutes, ten maybe."

"What do think these freaks are capable of?"

"We'll just have to see. I really hope they don't break anything I just fixed the school."

"I will never understand how she could ever think your OCD is cute."

"That would be why she's the one."

"Whatever. You're both crazy." While Kidd and I were talking a large group of students formed a semicircle around the two. Tsubaki was standing on the sidelines worrying herself to death as usual. It was hard to tell but I think there were more insults passed between the two.

"Come on hit each other already I want to see blood everywhere!"

"Ragnarok..."

"Oh hey Crona," I turned to face the pink-haired miester.

"I heard there w-was a fight so..."

"It's fine I think the whole school is watching this one," Kidd explained, giving Crona a friendly smile.

Crona returned it, "So which one is it?"

"I have no idea, it might that Em-something," I shrugged.

"Emmett, I think," Kidd seemed to think for a moment," I'm pretty sure that's it."

"What a stupid name. Seriously who names their kid that anymore?"

"Why don't you and Crona fight him next then?" Pattie suggested.

"Come on kid we can take him!"

"Pattie, please don't give the little guy ideas," I asked of her.

"I-I don't like that idea I think it's a very bad idea," Crona looked up at Ragnarok who was lying on his head.

"Come on after that moron loses we should totally kick his ass into next week!"

"Hey Black*star's about to hit him!" I told our now larger group to draw Ragnarok's attention away from Pattie's less then brilliant suggestion.

The idiot attempted to punch the bear-like man from the air but ended up punching the ground. Did he miss? I didn't see the other guy move to dodge it. Blondie was pulling his hair out and was saying something, I didn't hear what it was but he looked upset. I looked around but I couldn't see the big guy anywhere, how the hell did he do that?

The atmosphere changed, everyone suspected they weren't human but what moves that fast enough that normal eyes can't keep up? Whatever these freaks were, Black*Star was in more trouble than we thought. The big guy was behind Black*Star now about to punch when Black*Star somehow caught his fist and smirked. Blondie had a look of shock on his face as if this scenario was impossible.

"Nice one, you're almost as strong as me. Almost. When I win you will tell me what the hell you and your family are."

"Like hell I'd let a punk like you win, tell you what I won't embarrass you too much in front of all your classmates." He managed to move his fist closer to Black*Star's face. It was then I noticed that both were smirking, those idiots were having fun.

"Well, it appears Black*Star has made a new friend," Kidd commented.

"No kidding," I replied dryly.

"Boys are weird who makes friends while fighting?" Pattie asked.

"Well this _is_ Black*Star we're talking about... I wouldn't be surprised if this is how he and Soul met."

"You've got a point there," I admitted.

"I don't think you realize who I am. I AM THE GREAT BLACK*STAR AND I WILL SURPASS EVEN GOD!"

"Keep telling yourself that," As if Black*Star's hand wasn't there the Em guy hit him square in the face and Black*star flew backwards. The stone crumpled beneath Black*Star, Kidd and I both cringed in empathy. Blondie face palmed.

Stupid Monkey got off the floor as if nothing happened. "Okay that's it I'm done fucking around!"

"Well come on then give me your best shot!" His stance became challenging. Black*Star rushed forward and hit him with his soul wavelength. The freak didn't even flinch.

"What? Are they... Is this even possible?" Kidd blinked a few times.

"How can... Kidd do you think that they could be immune to a miester's wavelength?"I asked. "

"That can't be... What the hell are they?"

"Kidd what do you see when you look at his soul?" I asked.

"Everything looks normal..." Kidd squinted for a moment. "Wait a minute... oh I see. Interesting."

"What interesting?" I asked.

"It's almost like his soul is made of stone, immune to normal strikes."

"So you're saying that these things souls are different so normal wavelength attacks won't work? Even for someone like Black*Star?"

"Exactly. "

"I have a call to make," Kidd turned around and walked back into the school.

I turned to face him and asked "What call?"

"If my timing is correct her plane should have landed by now."

"You mean your crazy fiancé?"

"I have to make sure Bree is alright."

"You worry too much," I rolled my eyes. "Between three death scythes and two pro miesters she'll be fine."

"Say what you will I'm still calling her."

"Whatever. I'll tell you how the fight ends."

"They'll call it a draw."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because the good Doctor over there looks upset at his adopted son."

I turned back around and sure enough Kidd was right.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Pov<strong>

"I hung up first last time so you do it." -Pause- "No you." This was a cross between adorable and sickening.

It was adorable to still see Bree act like this around Kidd, and sickening to see just how in love they were. I was jealous.

"Certain someone on your mind?"

"Yeah you caught me."

"You had that thoughtful look on your face again. The same one you had on the plane when we asked about _him_."

"I have a lot to still think about," I told her. "We should focus on why we're here."

"Right about what?" Bree paused, "of course he picked a fight." Her eyes widened, "What? Is that even possible?" That caught my attention. "I'll tell the others but that is crazy. You think Bella knows?"

"Do I know what?"I asked cautiously, a feeling told me that the Cullens were about to be mentioned.

"The Cullens are immune to wavelengths, isn't that crazy?" she turned and saw my face. "You already knew," she accused.

I nodded, "Yeah I knew." My mind flashed to my fight with James and how that fact nearly got me killed. "I had to fight one of their kind once."

"And how'd that go?"

"I'm still here aren't I?" I shrugged. She gave me a look, "It was close one though." I looked at my hand remembering how I had only managed to kill James by using claws made of black blood. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts and smirked at my sister. "That's in the past and we have an important mission that we should be focusing on."

Chris nodded from where he was leaning against a wall, "this is going to fun. Been too long since the three went on a mission as a team."

"No going to argue with you there."

There was a small trek through a rocky hillside till we found ourselves at a large flat clearing. There was nothing visible but small chunks of rock and sand. "Maka?" I asked as I kneeled down inspecting a pint on the ground. Kishin eggs were strong, but most weren't strong enough to leave footprints in solid rock. "I think this egg may have hatched."

"I can't sense it," Maka commented. "But you might be right we have to find this thing _now_."

I squinted and saw that some of the smaller pebbles were moving. It was like the ground was shaking beneath our feet. "Everyone move! Now!"

I jumped to dodge something what I knew was the Kishin, being in its presence one could just tell what this thing was. I could sense its intent to kill everyone. "Chris, Bree," was all I had to say to my weapon partners. They were in my hands quickly and without looking behind me I knew Maka and Soul were ready as well.

It stood in front of the hole it had made it was no doubt the ugliest thing I had ever seen. I saw what looked like a silhouette of a normal body but it was covered in tentacles making it hard to really see. It shot a slimy looking dirt colored tentacle at me I stepped to the side to dodge. I rushed forward in an attempt to end the fight quickly. I slashed with Chris who was in my left hand but it had no noticeable effect. I jumped back to avoid another tentacle.

"Normal attack don't work," I thought out loud. Tricky but could be worked around. "Maka can you keep this thing distracted for a few minutes?"

"I can try. I assume you have a plan?"

"Yeah but you need to draw his attention to make sure it works."

"Got it. Come on Soul let's go!" Maka rushed in and drew its attention with a series of quick attacks and dodges.

"What about you two are you up for a soul resonance?"

"Are you sure?" Bree asked, I nodded.

"Things are different. Your souls now have compatible wavelengths, it'll be just like when Kidd uses it with Liz an Pattie."

"If you're sure," I could almost see Chris shrug.

* * *

><p><strong>Kid Pov<strong>

I looked at Bella as she switched stances, I recognized it almost instantly. "Has she lost her mind?!" I demanded of the mirror.

"Kidd what's wrong?" Father asked as he looked over my shoulder. "Oh don't worry so much. They'll be fine."

"But last time she used that she-"

"Ah yes but then Bree and Chris hated each other that is not the case anymore."

"If this gets out of hand I'm intervening!"

"Now, Now. Everything will be fine. Why don't join me for a cup of tea or two?"

"Maybe in a minute I'd rather make sure Bree is okay," I continued to watch the mirror as Bella's soul glowed showing that the resonance had started, Bree and Chris changed into the chakrams as they had before, Chris was now ice blue and Bree was a fiery orange. I remembered Chris's comment about how it reminded him of a video game character. When I had first seen this I had thought was both fitting and disgusting.

Those two had been about as different as fire and ice and got along about as well. It was disgusting because I had never seen a more asymmetrical technique in my life before nor since. It was, however, very effective.

Now as long Bella doesn't fall into another coma things should be fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Pov<strong>

I mentally crossed my fingers and threw Chris first, he started spinning around the Kishin creating a pillar of ice keeping it trapped. Bree was next and a tornado of fire engulfed the creature. I ran to where it was and caught both back in my hands and nodded towards Maka who then came in with genie hunter.

It shattered the ice pillar at the last second, the shockwave sent Maka flying backwards and into a large boulder she slid to the floor unconscious. The successful attacks had weakened it but it was still standing.

"Okay we're going to need a new plan," Chris muttered to himself.

"Let's _not_ get killed."

"That's not a plan that's a goal."

"Fuck you."

"Guys focus," I shushed my two swords.

"Right," they both said in unison

"Okay let's see it shattered the ice pillar but let's see if it can handle this!" I spun both Bree and Chris quickly while moving them quickly over the ground. This caused two waves, one of fire one of ice, to move swiftly towards the Kishin and both hit at the same time. "If that didn't work we might just be screwed," I told my partners as I watched the resulting large cloud of dust settle.

"Did we get 'em?" Chris asked.

"No, we didn't," I answered stepping back, "I can still sense its soul but I don't know where it is. I can't find it."

"Big ugly tentacle monsters don't just vanish," Bree pointed out.

"This thing can burrow underground remember? Its might be below us," Chris added.

"No its not I'd sense it," I told them moving back a little. I could feel the fear creeping in, my breathing accelerated. I froze then, it was right behind me.

"BELLA!" I heard Bree shout, I looked down to see a tentacle right through my torso.

I fell to the floor and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I'm ending it here.<strong>

**Yes I know I'm mean.**

**I promise there will be more as soon as I can manage it.**

**Kid: You do know that some of these people have been waiting for over a year?**

**I know, but I have reasons for this.**

**There is in fact method in this madness.**

**Soul: I don't care anymore just get this stupid thing done.**

**Don't worry about it.**

**I swear I will in fact finish this story soon.**

**Like there might be like two or three more chapters.**

**(P.S Reviews = faster updates)**


	8. Chapter 8

***Looks around ***

**Uh.. Guys?**

**Well fine.**

**I don't own ether series.**

**Story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kid Pov<strong>

"Bella!" I cried as I stood up from my chair.

"Kid what's the matter... oh dear," Father seemed to think for a moment. "That's definitely going to leave a mark."

"Leave a mark? She could die if we don't get over there now!"

"Relax Kid, this is Bella were talking about a simple stab through the gut isn't going to do much. When she's gets back we'll take care of it."

"How are you so calm?!"

"Oh that's right I forgot to mention Ivy's theory as to what Medusa's goals were with Bella didn't I?" He shrugged "Oops?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ivy has been busy researching and trying to figure out what exactly Medusa did to Bella."

"But I thought it was as simple as replacing a large amount of Bella's blood with black blood and somehow using it to control her like a puppet."

"Yes and no. The way Ivy explained it was-"

"There are hundreds of snakes in the black blood Medusa implanted in her. Those snakes served as strings. Another thing they might do is help make Bella nearly indestructible."

"But why?" I asked. "It doesn't make sense to make an indestructible miester."

"It does if you want to use that miester as a living puppet, what's the point if it breaks?"

"That makes a strange kind of sense."

"Look behind you," Ivy gestured with her head to the mirror. Bella had gotten up but something seemed off.

"Something doesn't seem right," I commented and then I saw the look on her face, she was grinning like a mad cat. "That can't be good." The pool of blood from her injury had changed color, it was now as black as Crona's.

"I told you not to send her off on a mission yet."

"If she's a time-bomb I'd rather we deal with it now."

"Even if it means losing Bella to the madness forever?" Ivy countered behind me.

I tried to focus on the new development in the fight, the black pool around her feet was now moving as if it was alive. The snakes in the blood began to crawl up Bella and healed her wound. She rushed towards the kishin with a speed I didn't know she had, she was now trying to attack with claws made from black blood.

"Now, now Ivy worst case scenario is she comes back crazy. If that happens we'll contain her in the basement."

"Sometimes I wonder if you fake this. If you being so seemingly ignorant is an act," Ivy sighed. "Kid how is she doing?"

I wasn't sure how to answer that, Bella had finally shoved one of her hands through the kishin and it was hard to hear over Father telling Ivy not to be so harsh but it looked like she was mocking it. "I think she's about to kill the kishin?" it came out more like a question than an answer. She removed her hand and stepped back menacingly. Her grin grew impossibly wider as snaked began to tear the kishin apart. Then there was nothing left of the creature. "Holy shit."

"As this gentlemen is why we listen to the resident witch," Ivy's tone was a mix of frustration and sarcasm.

"Well..." I turned to Father to see him rubbing his mask. "This was unexpected. But I still don't see any immediate danger." I glanced at the mirror again to Bella collapse on the floor, Bree and Chris ran towards her to make sure she was okay.

"I'll talk to Black*Star and make sure he's on his guard just in case something happens," I volunteered and started to leave the death room.

"I'll warn the Cullens. Odds are if she loses her mind she may go after one or two of them," I heard Ivy comment.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsubaki Pov<strong>

"So on a scale of one to ten what kind of a shit storm are we talking here?" Black*star asked as he leaned against a wall. Kid had just finished explaining to us what happened with Bella.

"As long as she wakes up herself things should be fine... but we would have to be careful."

"Meaning?"

"No more fighting Bella."

"Whatever I have a new sparring partner now!"

"Yeah I saw your fight with Emmett Cullen. What possessed you to pick a fight with someone when you aren't sure what the hell they are?"

"I'm fine aren't I? Not a scratch on me!"

"Only because Dr. Cullen broke it up."

"He probably was trying to save his kid from being humiliated," Black*Star smirked.

Kid sighed, "Whatever. The point is that when Bella gets back we should be careful and keep eight eyes on her at all times."

"Hey Kid!" we turned to Alice Cullen wave and run up to us, "Is the bride to be back yet?"

"Not yet, they're on their way though," he answered.

"Tell her when she gets back that we need to do final touch ups on her dress and we still need to pick dress for the maids of honor."

"I'll let her know." Alice left mumbling about wedding plans.

"Why did you let Alice plan your wedding?" I asked.

"Yeah I kinda figured you'd want to do it."

"Alice and Bree became close friends and nothing she's done thus far I disagree with."

"So she's making everything symmetrical?" I guessed.

"I looked at her designs at what she's planning and I have no problem with any of it."

"So you've never told us, when is the wedding?" I asked.

"A month."

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Pov<strong>

I blinked a few times and opened my eyes, I looked down and knew something was wrong. I could remember being stabbed clean through by the kishin but there was no wound. Bree and Chris both let out a sigh of relief, "What did I do?" I asked looking around but I didn't see the kishin and Soul was by Maka looking worried.

"You obliterated the thing," Chris told me. "Remind me when get back to tell everyone not to piss you off anytime soon."

"It couldn't have been that bad."

"There was nothing left after you were done."

"I'm just glad I'm still me," I got up and brush some of the dirt off. "You two okay?" I asked Maka and Soul.

"Yeah we're fine, job's done so let's go home."

"But are you okay?" Bree asked.

"I don't feel any different, I'm sure everything's normal."

**(On the plane back to Death City Still Bella Pov)**

I was reading one of my Jane Austen books when I got a paper cut on my finger, "Ow."I checked my finger saw it was bleeding, my eyes widened and I gasped. The blood was black, it should have been normal now. I stood up like everything was fine and went to the bathroom to get a bandage on it.

I decided not to tell the others until I had Ivy look at it.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's not as long as the last chapter but the next chapter is to be the last one.<strong>

**If you guys want to read the story that lead to these events let me know but there are no guarantees. **

**See you next time and I'll try to get the next one up but...**

**Don't expect it within the next days.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow... it's here. The final chapter...**

**Everyone: Finally!**

**It's just... I can't believe it... I finally did it. I finished this stupid thing.**

**My original intentions were to mess around with the twilight characters and I had been watching Soul Eater at the time...**

**I didn't expect people from either fandom to like this... and there are people who like this from both... *Begins to sob slightly***

**Alice: There there.**

**I don't own either series!**

**Story!**

**Inside Bella's mind**

* * *

><p>"What the hell?" I looked around, the black and white checkered title still looked like it came out of the sixties, and the only furniture was still the old table with an unfinished puzzle and only two chairs that were facing each other. There was a very loud hiss of a snake and two large eyes staring at me from the darkness. "So you're still here? I figured with Medusa gone you would simply disintegrate."<p>

"I'm trying to help you, you should just give in."

"Bullshit. Why would you help me? Your job was to turn me into a mindless puppet you overgrown worm."

"Watch the tongue and don't you want revenge? He shattered you, broke your heart and then crawled back into your life like it meant nothing," the giant black snake began to slither into the light.

"Don't pretend that you know me."

"I've been stuck in here watching your life unfold around you, I know you better than you know yourself." I took a step back and stepped into a puddle of black liquid I looked back at the snake. "You have two choices here, get consumed by the madness or you accept my offer, but to answer your question from earlier since Medusa is gone when you die so do we. Death isn't fun no matter what you are. You've already seen what our help can do."

"Right no control over myself, no thanks."

"That part was only because you were being stubborn," she had slithered around and encircled me. "Now let's be reasonable are the snakes really as bad as the madness?"

"In your case they might as well be one and the same."

"Now, now no need to be so testy."

"I have every reason to be testy you snake-bitch. Your creator awakened a creature that nearly consumed the world. Your reason to exist was to turn me into a weapon that could kill everyone I cared about."

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"I was on the plane and had plans to visit Ivy once we got back, I fell asleep."

"And unless you let me help and stop fighting me, you won't wake up from that nap."

"I don't believe you."

"Then let me make a peace offering."

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person Pov<strong>

"Her vitals all appear to be normal. Ivy is starting the blood work. Whatever is causing this isn't a health issue," Dr. Carlisle Cullen told the large group of people worried about Bella Swan having fallen in a second coma.

"She was fine on the plane, what could have happened?" Bree put her head in her hands. Kidd placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I found the problem, her blood hasn't changed back to its normal color, her blood is still black," Ivy explained. "There isn't much we can do but hope for the best, the fight is in Bella's hands now and I doubt anyone can get through to her right now." After Ivy finished explaining she walked back to a phone on the wall outside the room where Bella was unconscious, "Charlie?" She asked after dialing the number and waiting for a couple of rings. "It's me, Ivy. There's been a problem but I need you to answer a question has Bella ever gave up the fight in her head while she was with you? Even for a few moments?"

"She might have once, why?"

"Bella is... it doesn't look good for her right now. I figured someone should tell you and Renee."

"How bad is it?"

"When I was taking a sample of her blood one of the snakes inside it bit me," she looked at the small bite on her finger that hadn't even drawn blood. "I don't think she's going to wake up this time. I'll call again if things change."

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night<strong>

The moon smiled down on the dark streets of death city one would notice the problem at first until they looked into the eyes of the young miester who had recently moved back to the city. The veins in her eyes were twice as visible as normal since the blood inside had turned blacker then the night surrounding the city. This miester was on the hunt looking for a very specific person. She was looking for her vampiric ex-boyfriend.

Her hands were in her pockets hiding the black blood claws from the few who were out so late. If one passed close enough one would hear the low hissing of the dozens of snakes in her blood stream, now full awake and aware. Isabella Swan was not by any means herself.

"Bella! You're awake!" Found the sparkly bastard. "Bella should you really be up and walking around at this time of night? Especially with your condition?" She wasn't responsive. "Bella?"

She opened her mouth and a single snake showed itself and hissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Back inside Bella's mind<strong>

I screamed in pain and the giant snake tightened around me like a constrictor, "the more you fight the more it hurts."

"Right, and let you hurt him? Not a chance!" I shouted at the snake.

"You don't want him to leave you again. My peace offering is to make sure he won't," Her tone was smug and condescending. I wanted to stab her through both eyes simultaneously.

"What the hell do you plan on doing to him?" I demanded. Another wave of pain shot through my body like an electric shock.

"Simple. My children shall enter his body and tear him apart at your command."

"That isn't what I want!" Another shock, I screamed again. "I won't let you!"

"If you let the madness take over you'll kill them all, not just Cullen," she was started to sound worried.

"Right, like you and it aren't the same thing," my sarcastic side chose to make an appearance, more pain.

"If you continue to fight the madness will consume you and both of us will die. I'm trying to save myself and that means I have to save you stubborn girl you," It was then I noticed the quickly growing pool of blood. I had been so busy fighting the snake in our battle of wills that I hadn't felt it reach my knees. "You are running out of time now make a choice, it or me?"

"Fine," I grumbled and closed my eyes in surrender.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person Pov<strong>

Edward gasped in surprise when the black blood claws suddenly pierced his skin causing it to crack like a granite countertop. The young miester pulled him down to her and kissed him. Before even his mind could comprehend what happening the promised transfer of snakes occurred. Letting him go she hissed again and collapsed.

Before even she knew she was falling he caught her and made his way towards the hospital praying that his father or the witch could at least do something, anything to help her.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Pov the next morning.<strong>

I blinked slowly and sat up in the bed my eyes quickly adjusted to light. I heard a collective gasp and few shouts of joy. I apologized for giving everyone such a scare and after a quick talk and explanation to Edward we made up and I forgave the idiot. Everything on the outside seemed normal but I knew I would never really be the same.

* * *

><p>But I was okay with that, after all all's well that ends well right?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>It's done and there's a happy ending yay!<strong>

**All characters that I don't own: We can finally leave!**

**Woot!**

**Thanks to all who have favorited, followed, and reviewed.**

**I love you all you beautiful people you!**


End file.
